Firetail's Adventures
by Firestarlover123
Summary: After Firetail's journey of love and redemption, Stonetail, in RiverClan goes missing after a fire and Fallensnow hears of Firetail's journey and asks her to go on another one but this time, Firetail, her mate, and her newly found friend must venture after Stonetail to make sure he never hurts a she-cat again!
1. The Characters and The Prologue: A Dream

**Allegiances**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Duskstar = Dark Gray with deep amber eyes, **Apprentice; Leappaw**

**Deputy:** Lightheart = Light Gray she-cat with light green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Softfeather = Soft gray she-cat with pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Fernpaw = small silver tabby she cat with green eyes and white forepaws

**Warriors:**

Silverstorm = silver tabby tom with forest green eyes, **Apprentice; Archpaw**

Darkfang- A black and gray tom with dark blue eyes

Blackheart = Brown tom with amber eyes, **Apprentice; Stormpaw**

Whitefur = Albino she-cat with pink eyes

Stoneleaf- Orange she-cat with a big spot on her back that is a gray and has light brown eyes

Gingerfoot- Black tom with ginger legs and light blue eyes, **Apprentice; Pippaw**

Roottail- Dark brown she-cat with deep ocean blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Leappaw- Light brown tabby with blue eyes

Stormpaw = dark gray tom with blue eyes

Archpaw- Dark brown tom with emerald eyes

Pippaw- Orange she-cat with gold eyes

**Kits/Queens:**

Lightheart = Softkit= Pale gray she-cat with ginger tail and green eyes

Poppyspots = pale gray she cat with darker gray spots and blue eyes

Roottail =Rowankit- An dark brown tom with deep gold eyes/Scorchkit- Cinammon-furred tom with gold eyes

Stoneleaf =Fawnkit- Fawn-color furred she-cat with copper eyes/ Yellowkit- A gray she-cat with gold eyes/Deathkit- black tom with sickly orange eyes

**Elders:**

Brighteye- White she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Waterstripe- Brown she-cat with a gray-blue stripe running down her back and lovely amber eyes

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Brakenstar = A ginger she-cat with white chest and paws with green eyes

**Deputy:** Shadefeather = black she cat with holly leaf green eyes, **apprentice; Oakpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Robinbreeze = Black she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Fernkit = A pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Longclaw = Ginger tom with blue eyes

Redpetal = Flame colored she-cat with green eyes, **Apprentice; Tinypaw**

Nightwhisper = Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Tawnyflower = tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes, **Apprentice; Bluepaw**

Pineshade = black Tom with pale green eyes

Kestrelclaw = brown and white Tom with amber eyes

Dewfang = mottled gray and white Tom with green eyes

Pebblestep = dark gray Tom with lighter paws and icy blue eyes, **Apprentice; Emberpaw**

Goldenmeadow = Golden-furred she-cat with green meadow eyes

Cloverheart- White and gray she-cat, has flecks of gray on her tail with dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw = Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Oakpaw = dark reddish brown Tom with pale green eyes

Bluepaw = pale gray fur with ocean blue eyes

Tinypaw = A tiny black she-cat with green eyes

**Kits/Queens:**

Brakenstar = Fernkit

Goldenmeadow = Shadekit= Ginger tom with green eyes and a black tail/Redkit= a red ginger tom with green eyes/Haykit= has yellow fur like hay with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Longwhisker = yellow fur with blue eyes and unusually long whiskers

Flatfur = Brown she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Slatestar - Dark gray tom with amber eyes, **Apprentice;Blackpaw**

**Deputy:** Jayblaze- gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Icetail- A pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Fernpaw- a pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

Rockfur= Gray she-cat with green eyes who killed Lightheart, **Apprentice;Fiercepaw**

Lightningrun- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteheart- Bright white she-cat with gold failing eyes

Rabbittail- Gray tom with blue eyes

Tanpelt- Very sick tan she-cat with gold eyes

Heatherbreeze- white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Silverunner- a pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Blossomfeather- white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpelt- black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Fiercepaw- Black tom with dark brown flecks and angry green eyes

**Kits/Queens:**

Tanpelt = Tinykit- Tiny tan she-cat with gold eyes

Blossomfeather= Maplekit- light brown she-cat with blue eyes/Greenkit- white tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Coldriver- Gray tom with sickly yellow eyes

Losteye- Black she-cat with orange sickly eyes

Brightheart- Mottled brown she-cat with brilliant gold eyes

Thrushtail- dark brown tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Hydrostar- A gray tom with white streaks running across his body. Also he has clear, icy-blue, wise eyes.

**Deputy:** Creekstar= a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes/ Goldenclaw- golden tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lilypetal- pale gray she cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Whitepaw- white and black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Riversplash- Gray she-cat with brown eyes

Owlclaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Jaysong- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Flamestream- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Blackfur- black tom with blue eyes

Fallowstream- white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Bluewing- silver- blue she- cat with pale blue eyes and silver tabby stripe down her back

Firecedar- bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes and black and white patches

Ravenscar = a ginger tom with darker ginger fur around his eyes, paws, muzzle, and spots all over.

Breezesong = a stone-gray tom with white paws and tail, amber eyes

Rockpelt = a dusty-brown tom with fur sticky up at all angles and blue eyes

Streamtooth = a blue tom with green eyes

Lakedapple = a blue tom with black dapples all over and hazel eyes

Meadoweyes = a long-haired ginger she-cat with meadow green eyes

Nightshade = a black she-cat with blue eyes, kind and ambitious warrior

Creampool = a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and a ginger tail, face, paws, and chest

Bluefoot = a blue she-cat with a deeper shade of blue foot and amber eyes

Patchpelt = a white she-cat with black, gray, and brown patches, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Foxpaw = large pitch-black tom with a slightly scarred pelt and blue eyes

Morningpaw = a Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Sandpaw = a golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and a pure black tail and legs

Streampaw = a blue tom with a white paw and tail, with gray eyes

Kits/Queens:

Bluefoot = Rainkit = a white she-kit with blue streaks in her fur

Flamestream = Falconkit- golden tom-kit with blue eyes/Sweetkit- white and ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Bluewing = Brackenkit- light brown she-cat/Mistykit- pale blue-silver she-kit/Mottlekit- bright ginger tom with dark amber eyes and black and white patches

Thrushbelly = a Black-and-gray she-cat with a ginger-red belly and blue eyes.

Patchpelt = Goldenkit = a black tom with golden eyes/ Pondkit = a fluffy white she-kit with blind blue eyes/ Troutkit = a Gray she-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

Ligthningstrike = a black tom with a golden streak on his side and going down his fore-head, clouded amber eyes

Petaldawn = a rose-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside the Clan:

Sparrow- brown tabby with white paws

Alisha- A light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Missie- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**The Prologue : A Dream**

"This is a prophecy like no other, Softfeather." Redstar said gently.

"I know. This is very unrealistic." Softfeather whispered.

"No battles, no hurt, and even I don't understand how you'll win. It will unfold to our eyes as it goes." Redstar murmured.

"I don't know either Redstar, my brother. All I know is that one of us will have great pain,get on the wrong track and we will win." Softfeather whispered again.

"You must look much deeper than that, my sibling." Redstar started to fade.

"No! Brother! Don't leave me!" Softfeather called out to him. Softfeather woke up to the sound of a mewling kit.

_**"A deep stone will befall on a Shadow cat**_

_** To lead her to doom **_

_**Thunder will crack**_

_** And Shadows will win"**_


	2. Meeting Fernpaw and The Prophecy

So, yes, that was me, that mewling kit. While Softfeather was dreaming, I was being born, helped by Fernpaw. Well, my name is Softkit. I think my mother named me after the medicine cat but then, why should she name me after the one who was sleeping while I was being born? I just think that's kind of harsh, maybe mouse-brained because Fernpaw was the one who helped! Ugh, Archpaw's calling me. I sat up and stepped out of the nursery. "You ready, Fernkit?" I jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, Archpaw! I can't wait to meet Fernpaw!" I can't remember her from when I was born, of course. "Let's go now then!" I ran after Archpaw to the medicine cat den. A small silver tabby she cat with green eyes and white forepaws was waiting for us at the entrance. "Fernpaw!" Archpaw called. Archpaw secretly loved Fernpaw even though he knew it would never happen because Fernpaw would never break the warrior code. "I have someone for you to see!" "Softkit! You cute little kit!" Fernpaw squealed. "Should I leave?" Archpaw hesitated. Fernpaw nodded sadly because she knew that Archpaw loved her. Archpaw left with his tail slightly drooping. "Softkit, I feel so sorry for Archpaw. I can't break the warrior code but I know he loves me so." I nodded quietly. this wasn't how I imagined my visit to Fernpaw. "Well, Softkit, I want to tell you something. When you were being born, Softfeather was having a dream. A dream from StarClan. There was a prophecy, and I think it's about you because the timing was just too exact." Wow. A prophecy about me. "The prophecy was this,

_**A deep stone will befall on a Shadow cat**_

_**To lead her to doom**_

_**Thunder will crack**_

_**And Shadows will win"**_

_****_"Wow. Who told Softfeather this prophecy?" "Redstar. The last leader of this Clan before Brakenstar." Am I really that important?


	3. A Fatal Loss

If you thought I was important, you will believe fox dung tastes good. Because 2 moons after my question, WindClan declared a fox dung, mouse-brained, and just plain stupid battle against RiverClan! They're sure idiots, because we have a million warriors! But there is now none, that matter to me anyway, because in that horrible battle, horrible, horrible battle, a rock-hearted warrior named Rockfur, killed, killed... killed my mother! I have no care for the world or that stupid prophecy, the only things I care for are my father, Duskstar and Fernpaw, my friend. I have an empty hole where my mother was. ShadowClan will never ever win now! Lightheart is dead, my only mother, gone, in StarClan now. StarClan has included me in a stupid prophecy where my heart will be ripped out. Fernpaw walked into the nursery. "Softkit, Duskstar and I would like to speak with you." I ran to Fernpaw. "I miss her. I feel angry enough to storm up to Rockfur right now and rip his throat out!" I sobbed in a mix of feelings, love, misery, despair, sadness, grief, and anger. "Oh, Softkit, please don't sob. Your father is already sad enough." I forgot about dad! I rushed out of the nursery and to the leader's den. "Father! Dad!" Duskstar smiled through his own grief. "Hello honey. As soon as Fernpaw arrives we will discuss something." "Mom?" "Yes, honey." Fernpaw ran in, looking tired. Duskstar looked at Fernpaw. Fernpaw nodded. Fernpaw began. "Softkit, please listen to your father as he continues."

"Okay Fernpaw." I cuddled up with her and dad.

"Honey, I know we both love your mother very much and hate Rockfur too well. But we mustn't kill him. Well, unless you see him in a battle and then feel free to kill him. But, what I mean is, you must continue on with life. There is more to it than hate and grief." I stopped listening at 'hate Rockfur too well'.

"You understand my reasoning then. We find our way into WindClan territory, wait till Rockfur is alone at the border and we kill him. There are plenty of ways, battling, stuffing deathberries in his prey,..." I explained.

"You didn't listen to one word I said after I said 'and hate Rockfur too well', did you?" Dad asked me suspiciously.

"No father." I answered solemnly. He and Fernpaw laughed.

* * *

The elders, Brighteye and Waterstripe, dragged my mom out in the middle of the clearing. My father stood on the high rock."Cats of ShadowClan, I have gathered you here tonight for an unpleasant duty and a pleasant one. Our deputy, Lightheart, died in a brave battle against WindClan. Rockfur of WindClan is the one who killed her. I shall appoint the deputy and then we will share tongues with our deputy for the last time. As our ancestors used this ceremony, I will do the same. By StarClan, I appoint the new ShadowClan deputy, Silverstorm. He is much like the last deputy, he is a loyal and loving tom. Silverstorm is the new deputy of ShadowClan."

"Silverstorm! Silverstorm! Silverstorm!" We cheered a little sadly.

"Now for the next ceremony. Before the watchful and caring eyes of StarClan, I give this brave, loyal, and loving warrior. She loved her life as a warrior and she would give her life up for her clan any day. Today she died by the wrath of Rockfur, a WindCan warrior. Please accept this caring deputy as a wonderful warrior of yours. I give you Lightheart, former ShadowClan deputy as a new warrior in StarClan." My dad bowed his head solemnly. "Kits and queens who are not of those closest to our deputy, let you share tongues with your former deputy for the last time." I ran up to the high rock and sat down by my father. He whispered to me. "Great view, isn't it?" I smiled the tiniest smile in the whole world of StarClan and the living world.

Poppyspots, Roottail, and her kits walked up to my mom and whispered quietly to her before they shared tongues. I caught a snippet of what Rowankit said. "We'll love you and miss you Lightheart. You were the greatest deputy ever. Good luck on your journey. Rowankit." My heart warmed. I almost glowed at Rowankit.

My father spoke again once he was done. "All those loyal warriors who were not close to Lightheart, please share tongues with your former deputy for the last time."

This time Darkfang, Blackheart, Whitefur, and Gingerfoot were the warriors who shared tongues with mom for the last time. Blackheart whispered the kindest words I think I ever heard her say, "We will miss you Lightheart. I hope we won't need your careful guidance from StarClan and Silverstorm will be up to the challenge." Blackheart looked up at me and I swore she said, "Even though I'm named after my black heart, that doesn't mean it's all black." I laughed silently.

When I looked to Whitefur, she had tears streaming down her face. "Lightheart, oh, Lightheart. What will we do without you?" I almost cried too.

My father spoke again. "Elders who were not close to Lightheart, share tongues with your former deputy." I snuggled up with father. Only Waterstripe went to Lightheart to share tongues with her for the last time. She had many kind words for my mom too.

"Those who were closest to our former deputy, Lightheart, please go to share tongues with her for the last time." The moon had risen by now. Everyone except us closest to mom went to their dens. I walked down the rock slowly. When I got to mom, my heart toppled. I collapsed softly next to her. I sobbed out loud. "Oh mom, mom, I can't believe you're gone." I closed my eyes and listened to the others. Dad was like me.

Silverstorm thanked Lightheart for the chance to be deputy but he also said "Future leadership means nothing compared to a friend dying. I'll miss your kind leadership. I wish you could've lived long enough to be a leader. You would've made a great one."

Stoneleaf and her kits talked very softly. Stoneleaf said "You were my best friend Lightheart. You still are but in another world. We used to hunt together. Remember that one time we tried to sneak out of camp? That was hilarious. Redstar was so mad at us. I wish you good luck with that one. See ya later Lightheart, I love ya!''

Fawnkit and Yellowkit whispered simultaneously. "We will miss you. We are glad you were our mother's friend." Fawnkit talked a little bit longer. "I still worship you. And as you would suggest, I'll dwell on happy memories." I smiled softly. Fawnkit loved my mom as well as her mom. She says "Just in case, you never know."

Deathkit is their sickly brother. All he said was "I will be joining you soon, former deputy." Tears dripped from my face. I overheard Softfeather saying that Deathkit didn't have long.

Softfeather smiled sadly at Lightheart. "The good ones die young. Thank you Lightheart, for naming your daughter after me." I knew it!

Fernpaw shook her head. "This was not what I hoped for, not at all. Lightheart, you take place in a prophecy, even when you are dead." A tear dripped from Fernpaw's eye. "I will keep your daughter strong. She is, after all, like a sister to me and I think she thinks so too. Well, if she's my sister, you're my mom. I love you Lightheart. StarClan bless your journey."

All the apprentices, Stormpaw, Archpaw, Pippaw, and Leappaw, looked downcast as they said "We'll miss you Lightheart." They said it all together under the almost full moon. It was magical.

Brighteye whispered. "For the life of love honey, I know I told you to be loyal to your clan but I didn't mean die for it! Oh, it will come time for me soon so I guess I shouldn't be mad or sad. But still, I certainly shouldn't be glad."


	4. The New Name In The Warrior Ceremony

My apprenticeship was soon over, as was my kittenship. Scorchpaw used to tease me until he was caught by Fawnpaw, Yellowpaw, and his brother Rowanpaw. They are my best friends. Today was the grand day when my father was going to name us warriors. We all were super excited. I was even more excited because Deathkit was going to be named a warrior. Of course he couldn't fight or hunt yet. Stoneleaf came to fetch me. "It's time for your ceremony!"

I jumped up and down in excitement. A warrior! A warrior! A warrior! My father yowled from the high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high rock for a Clan meeting." All of us apprentices ran out of the den excitedly. "A ceremony I highly prefer to do has arose. The ceremony of new warriors!" The clan cheered.

My father smiled. "A few cats were delayed in going to highstones and since they have waited so patiently for this moment, they shall go first!"

"I, Duskstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Leappaw, Stormpaw, Archpaw, Pip-paw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Leappaw stared at my father confidently. "I do." she mewed.

Stormpaw and Archpaw grinned. "I do."

Pip-paw shifted her paws uncertainly. "I do." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Leappaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leapfire. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Leapfire walked off the high rock quietly.

My father turned to Stormpaw and Archpaw. "Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormblaze. StarClan honors your strength and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Archpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Archwhisker. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Stormblaze and Archwhisker yowled in delight as they walked off the high rock, brother to brother.

"Pip-paw, from this moment on you will be known as Pipdove. StarClan honors your faith and your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Pipdove twirled as she walked down the high-rock.

"Now for the newest warriors! I, Duskstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rowanpaw, Scorchpaw, Fawnpaw, Yellowpaw, Deathkit, and Softpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Rowanpaw tried to look confident. "I do."

Scorchpaw glared at no one in particular. "I do."

Fawnpaw smiled. "I do."

Yellowpaw blinked. "I do."

Deathkit grinned sadly. "I'll try."

I hoped I looked confident. But really...no. I will not be mad at my clan for my mother's death. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Rowanpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rowanoak. StarClan honors your independence and your faith and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Rowanoak smiled as he walked off the high rock.

My father turned to Scorchpaw. "Scorchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Scorchclaw. StarClan honors your independence and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Scorchclaw smirked as he walked off the high rock.

"Fawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fawndapple. StarClan honors your loyalty and your faith and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Yellowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Yelloweye. StarClan honors your independence and your faith and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Fawndapple stared at Deathkit longingly. Yelloweye shivered and dragged Fawndapple down the high rock.

Deathkit sighed quietly. "Deathkit, from this moment on you will be known as Deathshadow. StarClan honors your strength and your faith and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Deathshadow walked off the high rock silently.

I stared at Deathshadow and then grinned at my father. My father looked worried for some reason. "As a last wish from Lightheart, I strip Softpaw of her name. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Firepaw. We honor her determination and strength."

"But this new cat needs a warrior name as she has earned it. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firetail. StarClan honors your determination and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." My father finished. My eyes were wide. I'm Firetail now? Not Soft... I walked down the high rock confusedly.

"Leapfire! Stormblaze! Archwhisker! Pipdove! Rowanoak! Scorchclaw! Fawndapple! Yelloweye! Deathshadow! Firetail!" The clan cheered wildly.

Brighteye took me aside. "Your destiny is not over yet." She whispered quietly.


	5. An Unlikely Twisting Of Destinies

What did Brighteye mean? I thought as I sat through the large vigil. Deathshadow looked upon the ground too. All the rest were shivering and trying not to laugh as they sat out their quiet vigil. My eyes grew somber as I thought of my mom. I snapped out of my trance when I heard a voice.

"It's okay. Don't think about her." I looked around frantically. Someone had broke the vigil. But all was quiet. Deathshadow was still staring at his paws. "It's me Deathshadow."

_In my mind? _I thought. _But that can't be possible._

"It is Firetail. It is. I saw you with Brighteye and heard what she said. Softfeather said something like that to me. She said 'Your destiny has just begun.'"

_Weird. Do you think our destinies connect? _I questioned Deathshadow in my thoughts.

"Look. Movement. By the marsh." Deathshadow hissed in my mind. I stared at the marsh and my mind took in the shape of a cat. It was heading towards the nursery.

_The nursery! It's heading towards the nursery! _I thought frantically. I looked at Deathshadow and he nodded. We yowled a shrill alarm and leaped off the high-rock, dashing towards the nursery. We confronted the stranger. It was a fox. _It's a fox. _I thought to Deathshadow. _One that would kill for food._

"Tell me what to do." Deathshadow whispered in my thoughts. The fox narrowed it's eyes at us and snarled. Foam dripped out of its mouth as it swung its head side to side. I dashed in and sliced its nose with my claws. _Come at it from the side._ I thought at Deathshadow. He nodded and slipped into the shadows at the fox's side. I threw myself at the fox. Claws extended, I slashed every spot I could reach as Deathshadow leaped on the fox's back. Deathshadow reared on the fox and brought himself down on the fox. He went at it till it bucked him off and ran away.

My father's voice spoke out of the darkness. "That fox sure won't come back here again." The rest of the vigil warriors were at his side. Fawndapple and Rowanoak's mouths were open in astonishment. "I would send you to rest but we need sharp eyes like yours." My father mewed, approvingly.

"We didn't even see it." Archwhisker and Stormblaze meowed.

"It would have got the kits, if not for you two." Leapfire mewed. Pipdove nodded.

"Dawn is nearly here." Yelloweye noted.

"Most of the clan awakened at your alarm so I might as well have a clan meeting." My father mewed, half to himself.

* * *

My father stood at the top of the high-rock, once again. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high rock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled. The clan gathered. "Two brave cats on their vigil sounded the alarm and fought off a fox that won't come back." Cats eyes drifted to every cat except me and Deathshadow. "Firetail, Deathshadow. Please come to the top of the high-rock." Deathshadow and I obeyed, standing proudly. Cats gasped in amazement. "These two cats are the brave cats that saved many kits from the fate of being eaten by a starved fox."

"How did he do it?" A cat whispered. "He didn't go through an apprenticeship!"

"I had some help." Deathshadow grinned and suddenly, I realized he was speaking in my head again.

_I did too. _I thought proudly. A realization came to me. _Why don't you speak like this to other cats?_

"I tried but I got no reaction." Deathshadow whispered in my mind.

_Then our destinies are entwined. _I breathed.


End file.
